Get Out Alive
by Bookworm210
Summary: Read if you dare! Two wizards enter the abandoned and rumored haunted Death Castle, but get more than they expected. Scary one-shot. (Helps if you listen to scary music. Link in story)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm gonna do my best on this. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. I want your honest opinion, and not a lie. I hate it when people say they like something when they don't. IT IS REQUIRED YOU LISTEN TO SCARY MUSIC TO MAKE THIS MORE AFFECTIVE!**

** watch?v=HmJivWlka74**

* * *

"The Death Castle..." Kristen muttered. "I don't like the looks of this." Wolf whimpered. "Shut up and live a little!" Kristen yelled at him. The two wizards stood in front of an abandoned and rumored haunted castle. The fog swallowed their feet and the music coming from Ambrose-knew-where didn't help. "Can we please go home now?" Wolf looked like he was about to cry. "Not until I check this out." Kristen said and slowly walked toward the castle. "Why do you have to be a death wizard?" Wolf whined and scurried after his friend.

Kristen grabbed the old knocker on the door and pounded it 3 times, the sound echoing. "Oh well," Wolf said hopefully, "We tried."

Kirsten's eye-brows knitted as she pushed the door with both hands. The long _creeeeeeeeek _gave Wolf goose-bumps. Even Kristen shivered a little. "I still don't like this." Wolf said quietly as he followed Kristen into the house. "No!" a voice screamed, which was followed by a crash. "What was that?" Wolf was breathing quickly as his eyes darted around the room. Kirsten slowly pulled out her wand. "Chispa." she whispered, and light came from the tip of the wand. The death wizard held her wand high above her head, light going off in a 5 foot radius. Wolf jumped when foot-steps were heard. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his mouth as he was pulled out of the light. "KRISTEN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs through the hand. "Wolf?" Kirsten called, turning. She lowered the wand and gripped it tightly. "Wolf? Come on! This isn't funny!" she called, her breath quickening. A scream came in reply. Without thinking, Kristen ran as fast she could, her boots clapping the floor loudly.

Another scream sounded, only it was a boy's. "Wolf!" Kristen screamed in a tone that said she was on the brink of crying. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Kristen repeatedly screamed her friend's name. Whispering voices filled her ears and foot-steps echoed down the hallway. "Incendio!" Kristen cried, turning and pointing her wand down the hall. Flames flew out of the tip of her wand, crawling down the hall. A horrid face appeared in the light of the flame. Kristen screamed and ran down the hall. Tears still flowed down her cheeks as the death wizard ran for her life. "KRISTEN!" Wolf's voice echoed through the house. "WOLF!" Kirsten screamed in reply. The black-haired girl pointed her wand in front of her, still running. "Incendio!" she called. Flames once again slithered down the hallway, revealing the scared out of his mind Wolf. Kristen embraced him, still crying. "I wanna go home." she cried as Wolf gently hugged her back. He looked around with wide, alert eyes. "Y-you're bleeding." Kristen said, noticing the cut on Wolf's shoulder. "That's not important right now," Wolf replied, "We need to get out of here."

Another scream filled the air. Wolf grabbed Kristen's wrist and ran aimlessly down the hallway. Kristen stumbled after him, her wrist still in his tight grasp. An evil laugh echoed in the wizards' ears. Wolf stopped and pushed Kristen into a room, closing the door. His feet pounded on the floor as he ran, hoping his friend would be safe. Kirsten tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She pounded on the door, more tears coming from her eyes. "Wolf!" she screamed, hitting the door with her fists. Said boy's scream filled her ears. Kristen turned, back to the door, and slid to the ground. She hugged her knees, taking in that there was no chance they would make it out alive.

This is all my fault, she thought. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would've happened.

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door. "Kristen! Kristen, let me in!" Wolf pleaded. Kristen leaped to her feet and opened the door, a bruised Wolf falling into the room. "Oh my gosh!" Kristen gasped, "Are you okay?"

Wolf was breathing quickly as he stared in horror at the door. Kristen knelt next to him and gently put a hand on his arm. "We're gonna make it out," she said, making her friend look at her, fear clear in his eyes, "We have to."

Kristen had said it so confidently. She couldn't believe her own voice. Wolf gulped before nodding slowly, his shaggy brown hair falling in front of his blue eyes. Kristen helped him up and pulled out her wand. "Just don't... don't freak out." she told Wolf, who blinked. "This better work." Kristen muttered, drawing in the air with her wand. Black light came from her wand, tracing the death spell shape in the air. Kristen took a deep breath and tapped the shape with her wand. The lines dissolved and the ground rumbled. Kristen fell over. "Kristen!" Wolf yelped and caught his friend. He watched in horror as a creature climbed out of the floor. Soon, a death ghoul stared at Wolf with narrowed eyes.

Wolf gulped as the ghoul lifted his shovel. Kristen's eyes snapped open and she pushed off Wolf, standing in front of the death ghoul. "No!" she commanded, a slight waver in her voice, "I lost control of you last time. I'm not gonna do it again."

The ghoul growled, but reluctantly lowered his shovel. "Please," Kristen said to him, "We need you to help us get out of here. I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to. Just please, help us."

Wolf didn't know if he imagined it, but he saw worry flicker on the ghoul's face. The ghoul finally nodded before raising his shovel and stabbing the door. The piece of wood snapped and flew open. Kristen recreated the light on her wand as she slowly stepped out into the hall. Wolf reluctantly followed her. The death ghoul fearlessly walked beside Wolf as they both followed Kristen. Getting a better look at him, Wolf saw the ghoul's mouth was sewed shut. Before, he could say anything about it, though, Wolf was cut off by an evil, bone-chilling, laugh. Kristen stopped dead in her tracks and the ghoul took a fighting stanza. Another laugh echoed through the house. On instinct, Kristen ran, followed by Wolf and the ghoul.

Kristen's first thought: I'm gonna die. Her breath quickened as loud foot-steps filled her ears and the whispering voices came back. She caught one word: run. It was hard to believe that an hour before her one goal was the be the first to enter the haunted castle in over 50 years. Now, her only concern was to get out alive. The voices encouraged her to keep going, no mater how tired she got. She wondered if the voices were those of the souls that had been caught in the trap she and Wolf were in. Kristen was broken out of her thoughts when she ran into something. A smile of disbelief and happiness appeared on her face as she realized what it was. "The door!" she yelled. Wolf laughed in disbelief as Kristen searched for a handle or a knob. When she found nothing, she started pounding on the door. The evil laugh sent a shive down her spine as it echoed through the hall once more. The ghoul pushed Kristen aside and swung his shovel at the door.

As soon as the piece of wood was open, Kristen dived out of the house. Wolf leaped out from behind her and the goul slammed the door shut. Kristen turned toward him. "Thank you." she smiled. The ghoul saluted and dissolved back in the ground. Kristen looked at Wolf, who smiled at her. "We're alive!" she screamed with joy and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder as he hugged her.

* * *

**Well? Was it scary? I think the music helps.**

**~ Bookworm210**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATTENTION!_**

**DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY! I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! IT IS COMPLETE! I REPEAT: I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
